Speak Now
by shaina-em
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's song, will she be strong enough to fight for what she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: All of the characters, of course, belong to JKR. :) This is loosely based off of Taylor Swift's song, Speak Now. Thank you for reading!

Hermione Granger tore at the papers in her hand.

"You okay, Mione?" She looked up into the concerned green eyes of Harry Potter before trying to force a smile onto her face.

"I'm fine, Harry," she said, squeezing his hand with her free one. He leaned over and took the wedding program out of her other hand.

"You know you don't have to be here," he said quietly.

"I know." Music started to play and the procession began. She kept her eyes firmly on her lap, focusing on the chipped pink nail polish on her nails, the slight run in her stockings, anything except the front of the church. After what seemed like an eternity, the music changed and all heads turned towards the back to watch the bride walk in. As everyone stood to watch the grand entrance, Hermione looked up at the groom. Empty grey eyes bore into hers, until she had to force herself to look away. When the blonde finally made it up to the front of the church, the pastor gestured for everyone to sit down, and he began the ceremony. As he talked, Hermione found herself completely tuning him out, lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of times when his eyes looked at her in such a different way.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this union, may you speak now or forever hold your peace." Hermione's head jerked up out of her lap, once again finding his eyes. For a second she could have sworn his eyes showed a flicker of emotion, but the next second they were completely empty. She lowered her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears that were beginning.

"Astoria Greengrass, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she simpered.

"And Draco Malfoy, do you take Astoria Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" In the second before he answered, she couldn't help herself from looking up at him again. Wet brown eyes met hard steel ones.

"I do." She still felt his eyes on her as she buried her head in Harry's shoulder. He put his arm around her, and glared up at the blonde couple.

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur for Hermione, who was frankly unable to take any of it in. All at once she found herself in front of the queue to greet the new couple. She watched as the two laughed and shook hands with the guests. She noticed with a grim sort of satisfaction that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Hermione?" She turned slightly to her left to see Ron Weasley looking at her. With a desperate energy she threw herself into his arms. He stumbled backwards at the unexpected weight, patting her back awkwardly. She pulled back just long enough to be sure that Draco was looking, before pulling his head towards hers and kissing him soundly on the lips. He was surprised at first, but quickly responded, pulling her back into his arms. After what she thought was a long enough time, she pulled away, looking into Draco Malfoy's eyes for the last time. His eyes showed a mixture of anger, outrage, and what she thought might have been possessiveness. Hers showed only satisfaction. She turned away, grabbed Ron's hand in hers, and walked out of the church.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The beginning conversation at platform nine and three quarters is taken from JKR's epilogue, I just changed it from there :) Of course JKR gets all credit for her amazing characters.

The first time I saw Scorpius Malfoy, I was on Platform nine and three quarters waiting for the Hogwarts Express with my parents. My father was the one who saw his family first, and he quickly pointed them out to my Uncle Harry.

"Look who it is."

A blonde man about my father's age was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized his pointed chin. His son closely resembled him, from the blonde hair to the pointed chin. He looked over at Uncle Harry and nodded curtly, before turning away.

"So that's little Scorpius," my dad said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." I expected Mom to comment on that one, but she was busy staring at her shoes. Dad looked over at her with a small frown, before putting his arm around her and giving her a light squeeze.

"Mom?" I questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, darling," she responded, with what looked to me like a forced smile on her face.

"You know you can't lie to me mom…"

"Oh Rosie," she laughed, "You always were too smart for your own good." She kissed me on the forehead before Albus started pulling me towards the train.

"Come on, Rosie! We have to get good seats!" Al said, as he pushed me through the crowd.

"Wait, Al, I didn't say goodbye to everyone yet!"

"Rosie," he whined, "we won't be able to get a compartment if you don't hurry."

"Albus Potter, if we don't say goodbye now we won't see them again until Christmas!"

"Fine," he grumbled, taking my hand and heading back towards our family.

"Thought better about leaving before saying goodbye to your dad, did you?" Dad said, giving me a big hug.

"You know I wouldn't leave without saying bye to you, Daddy. And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." I hugged all the adults, before giving Lily and Hugo, who were upset not to be going, an extra big hug. "I'll write to you two, okay?"

"You better!" Lily said, hugging me tighter.

"Come on now, kids, you have to let them go," Aunt Ginny said with a smile. Lily gave me one last squeeze before stepping back and trying to smile at me through her tears.

"Bye Lily, bye Hugo!" Albus and I shouted as we walked back towards the train, which was beginning to set off. We jumped in at the last moment, stopping at the edge to wave goodbye as the train began to roll away. I looked over at Albus and smiled at him. For all his talk, I knew that he was really glad that we had stopped to say goodbye.

"Let's go get seats, Rose," he said, helping me with my bags.

We set off down the train, trying to find an open compartment, but we quickly found that they were almost all full. Finally, about halfway down the train, we found a compartment that looked empty. We opened the door and pulled all of our luggage in. I looked over and was slightly surprised to see the blonde boy from the station sitting there by himself.

"Oh, is it okay if we sit here?" I asked him.

"Sure," he shrugged, before pulling out his Potions textbook. Seeing someone already studying made me grab some of my own books. I was determined to be the top in our year, just like my mother was. And if that meant studying on the train, then so be it.

"Rosie, you're not seriously going to start reading those, are you?" Albus whined.

"Yes, Al, I am. And you would be wise to do the same."

"Rose, we just got here. Can't we do something fun for a little while first?"

"You know it doesn't hurt to have fun," the blonde boy said, looking up from his own book.

"Oh really, then why don't you entertain him yourself then?" I retorted.

"Fine," he responded, closing the book. "Do you know how to play exploding snap?"

"Of course!" Albus responded. "My name's Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy. And you are?" He asked, looking at me.

"Rose Weasley." I responded.

"Weasley. I guess I should have known," he said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, my dad just mentioned that the Weasleys were always recognizable for their red hair."

"Well good for your dad," I said, rolling my eyes and going back to my book. Just because they were going to goof off didn't mean all of us had to. They continued to talk as Albus pulled out his cards.

Now the thing about exploding snap is that it is not the quietest game. And it does, therefore, make it quite difficult to study when other people are rudely playing it near you. After almost an hour of trying to tune them out and concentrate on my Charms book, I gave up, and decided to watch them play.

"Gave up studying, did you?" Albus said.

"Well when some people are being so loud it makes it hard to do so." The two boys laughed at me, before handing me cards so I could join them.

"I knew there had to be some Ron Weasley in you waiting to come out," Albus teased.

"Oh hush," I said, hitting his arm lightly.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly, and soon it was time for everyone to put on their school robes. Well, almost everyone. I had put my robes on as soon as we got to the station. I stepped out of the compartment into the hallway so that the boys could change, when I saw James walking towards me.

"Hey there, Rosie," he greeted me. "Where's Albus?"

"He's in there changing into his school robes with Scorpius Malfoy."

"Scorpius Malfoy? Why would you be hanging around with a Malfoy?"

"We couldn't find anywhere else to sit," I shrugged. "Besides, he and Albus seem to be getting along just fine. You should be talking to him about it, not me."

"I guess…" James said, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "But shouldn't we find you some girls your age to talk to?"

"James, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Aw Rosie, I know that," he chuckled, "but you can't blame a guy for trying to help his favorite cousin, now can you?"

"You are such a suck up, James Potter," I laughed, allowing him to pull me towards the front of the train. He knocked on one of the compartment doors, before pulling me inside with him.

"This is my cousin, Rosie," he said, sitting down next to a blonde girl who appeared to be around his age.

"Rose," I corrected him, looking around at the other girls. Aside from the blonde girl sitting next to James, there were three other girls sharing the compartment. Of the four, three looked to be older and already acquainted. The fourth girl was also blonde, and she looked to be my age.

"Hi Rose, my name is Jennifer, and this is my little sister, Tara," the older blonde said, gesturing to the younger one. "Tara is also a first year."

"Hi," Tara smiled shyly up at me.

"Tara and Jenn's dad was in our parents' year at school, Anthony Goldstein," James said to me. I sat down next to Tara and saw that she had her transfiguration book out.

"I didn't really have anything better to do," she said, putting the book away hastily and blushing.

"I was trying to study too," I said, smiling. "But my cousin and his new friend were being too loud so I couldn't concentrate. But I left all my books in their compartment."

"Do you want to share?"

"I would love to." I grinned, leaning my head closer to hers so we could both read the book. We spent the rest of the ride in companionable silence, while James allowed the older girls to fawn over him. Soon the train began to slow down, and Tara packed her book away.

"I have to go back to my old compartment to get my things," I told her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked timidly.

"I would love that," I answered, before we sat off down the train. When we made it to the compartment, Scorpius and Albus were still playing cards. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bags.

"Al, this is Tara. Tara, my cousin Albus and his friend Scorpius."

"I thought we were friends too, Weasley," Scorpius smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him again and pulled Tara out of the compartment.

"He's cute," Tara giggled.

"Albus?" I asked, confused.

"No, silly, Scorpius."

"Oh… I guess so, if you like obnoxious boys," I said laughing. She laughed back, as the boys stepped out of the compartment behind us.

"What's all the laughter about?" Scorpius asked, his eyes catching mine.

"Oh, nothing," I laughed, grabbing Tara's hand. We both continued to giggle as we walked off the train, the boys following behind us. The four of us ended up together in one of the little boats we were told would take us to the castle. Of course, I had heard all about Hogwarts from my parents, but my first view of it was simply amazing. I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the old castle. However, all too soon we were there and being led into the great hall by Professor McGonagall for the sorting ceremony. My mom had told me not to be worried about the sorting, but I couldn't help myself. I was worried. I grabbed Tara's hand again, and she squeezed mine back.

Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and put an old hat on top of it. The hat stirred and began to sing about something, but I was too terrified to pay it any attention at all. He called out the first name, and a small dark haired girl stepped up and put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table, James among them, cheered as the girl ran over to sit down with them. I started to feel nauseous. Both of my parents had been in Gryffindor. Would they be upset if I wasn't?

"Goldstein, Tara!" The hat yelled. I jumped as Tara pulled her hand out of mine and approached the hat. The hat was quiet for a second before yelling out, "Ravenclaw!" As I watched her walk over to her new table and hug her sister, I reasoned that I actually wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw. The hat continued calling peoples name, and I hardly paid attention until I heard it call Scorpius up. The hat sat on his head for a very long time before yelling, "Slytherin!" Scorpius locked eyes with me for a second as he took the hat off, and he smirked at me again. Next Albus was up, and I wasn't feeling at all worried for him. Of course he would be sorted into Gryffindor with James. The hat sat on his head for a short minute before yelling, "Slytherin!" I gasped. There was no way that I heard that right. Albus jumped off the stool looking happy and walked off towards Scorpius, who high fived him. James looked completely shocked, his mouth hanging open. I couldn't help but laugh at that part. As the hat continued to sort people, I tuned it out again. I noticed people walking off to the four house tables, but didn't pay them any attention, until— "Weasley, Rose!" I stepped forwards, and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on my head, and slid down over my face until I was surrounded by darkness.

I felt myself whispering, "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw… Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…"

"No preference between the two, so I see?" A voice said in my ear.

"Well my parents were in Gryffindor, by my new friend—" I whispered back, before realizing that I was being talked to by a hat. That was odd. Was it speaking in my head, or could the whole room hear it? I hadn't heard it say anything when the other students were up. How interesting. Maybe it was speaking directly into my mind. But what sort of magic would be able to do something like that? How spectacular, it must have been some incredibly powerful magic. In _Hogwarts A History_ it said that the sorting hat was once actually Godric Gryffindor's. Maybe he himself put the spell on it? But what kind of spell would be able to work straight into someone else's mind?

"Well, you've made this decision incredibly easy," the voice chuckled. "Ravenclaw!" This time I recognized that the sound was being shouted out to the whole room. I grinned to myself before taking the hat off and walking over to my new table and sitting next to Tara. As I settled myself with my new housemates, I found my eyes drawn over to his grey ones. He raised one perfect eyebrow at me, his eyes twinkling. I felt myself blushing, but quickly looked away and back at Tara. She smiled widely at me, and gave my hand a quick squeeze. This was going to be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rosie, wake up honey." I pulled my pillow over my head and grumbled at whoever was bothering me to go away. I heard a laugh that I recognized as my mother's before the pillow was pulled out of my hands. "Rose Weasley, you don't want to miss the train, now do you? It's your last year, and that's no way for the head girl to start the term." I opened one eye and peeked out at my mom. She was smiling at me, but there was something in her eyes that looked off.

"You okay, Mom?" I asked, sitting up.

"Rosie, I need to tell you something. Your dad thought we should wait until you were already at school and had your friends to distract you, but I thought you would want to hear in person."

"Mom, what is it?"

"Your father and I are getting divorced."

"You're what?" I honestly hadn't seen that coming. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, baby. Your father and I just weren't meant for each other. We both realized that years ago, but we've always been friends, so we thought we could stay together for you and your brother. But now it's time to let that go."

"Oh…" I said, trying to take it in.

"It's honestly the best thing for us, and we'll always be friends. And we both love you and Hugo very much, you know that right?"

"Of course, Mom. I should get ready to go now though. I'll see you downstairs?"

"Okay, Rosie," Mom said, kissing my head before walking out of my room. I sat down on my bed as soon as she was gone and tried to process what I had just learned. It made sense to me in a weird way. Mom and Dad had never acted the way that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny did. I had assumed they just didn't want to do so in public, but maybe their relationship had just been platonic that whole time. I shrugged; whatever made them happy was the best thing. If they needed to be apart to be happy, then I would just be happy for them. I got dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt, before checking one last time to make sure that my head girl badge was safely packed in my trunk with my robes. I had finished packing days ago, but I kept feeling obligated to go back and check again. Once I was sure that I had all my books and supplies, I pulled my trunk downstairs to the kitchen. Hugo was eating breakfast, but he seemed to be lost in thought, so I assumed that Mom or Dad had told him too. I gave him a small hug before sitting down next to him to eat.

After breakfast we all headed out to the car to drive to the station. Hugo sat in the passenger seat by Dad, and Mom and I were in the back. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. She gave my hand a squeeze and I smiled to myself. When we got to the station, we all piled out, and Hugo ran on ahead of the rest of us. I followed behind him; surreptitiously looking back to see how my parents were acting towards each other. To my surprise, nothing seemed to be any different between them. They didn't hold hands, but they had never really done that, and they laughed and smiled at each other. I shrugged to myself. Whatever worked for them. When we got to Platfor saw Tara standing with her parents and walked over to them.

"Hey, Tara!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, yourself!" She smiled, returning the hug. "Are you ready for our last year of school? Isn't that weird?"

"Yes, and yes" I laughed. "It seems just yesterday that James introduced us on the train the first time." Tara nodded and smiled, before looking over my shoulder at something. I turned around and saw Albus and Scorpius standing behind me. I walked over and gave Albus a hug.

"Hey Al, long time no see," I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, it's been such a long time since family dinner last week," he laughed.

"No hello for me, Rosie?" Scorpius asked, smirking down at me. "I thought we were past that point in our relationship."

"I've told you not to call me that," I said, rolling my eyes at him. "And the only relationship we have is that my cousin seems to find you to be an interesting and worthwhile human being."

"Flattering, as always. It must be hard for you, being so intimidated by my good looks."

"Egotistical, as always," I retorted. "It must be hard for you, staying upright with your head inflated so much. Come on Tara, let's go get seats." I grabbed her hand and we headed towards the train.

"You do know that Scorpius is head boy this year, right?" Tara asked as we walked towards the prefect's compartment.

"Oh, well I assumed he must be. He was really the only logical choice."

"Well you might want to cut the attitude a bit, you know? Set a good example for us impressionable prefects?" she said with a wink.

"Tara, you know that Scorpius is the one who starts everything. I merely retaliate."

"Now you know that's not true, Rose. You've always started your fair share of fights with him."

"Okay, but only when he deserved it," I said, sticking my tongue out at her. "Now come on, we have to get ready to patrol the train."

* * *

"You two are really just ridiculous," she said as we settled into a compartment.

"Who two?"

"You and Scorpius, who else?"

"And just how are we ridiculous? I completely understand how that word would relate to him, but I don't think I have anything to do with it."

"Rose. You act like the two of you are the biggest of rivals, but we all know that you spend almost every day studying together. You sit together at almost every meal, although you both claim it's just because of Albus. You flirt all the time. Yes, Rose, I said flirt. While you act like two first years who have no idea how to talk to the opposite sex, it is still considered flirting. Why don't you just admit that you like him?"

"Tara!" I gasped. "You're completely wrong! What Malfoy and I have is simply a compelling rivalry."

"You know, Rose, you can fool the rest of the school, and you may even be able to fool yourself. But I'm your best friend. You can't fool me."

"What can't Rosie fool you about?" The compartment door was pulled open and Scorpius and Albus strolled into our compartment. "I'm assuming she's trying to convince you that I'm not the biggest stud in the school. But you know better now, don't you Tara?" Scorpius continued, sitting down next to Tara and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Knock it off, mate." Albus said, pushing him away from Tara and sitting down next to her instead. "She's not interested in arrogant pricks." It was no secret to anyone that Albus and Tara were interested in each other. The real secret was why Albus refused to act on it. Scorpius got up from the floor where Albus had pushed him and sat down next to me instead.

"So Rosie, what do you say we ditch these lovebirds and find somewhere more private?" He said with a wink.

"You are incorrigible, Scorpius Malfoy," I sighed. Under normal circumstances I would have simply told him to shove it, but by the looks on Tara's face, she wanted some time with Albus. "We should go make sure the first-years have changed into their robes, though." We left the compartment, and he shut the door behind him before following me through the train

"Do you think they're finally going to get it on this year?" He asked with a snicker.

"Ew, Scorpius. I prefer not to think of my cousin like that," I replied, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Like you're one to talk," he scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know that half the boys in our grade and most of the ones below us are sniffing after you."

"First of all, that is certainly not true," I huffed. "And even if it were true, that does not mean that you can imply things about me. I am not interested in those boys."

"Oh, you're not?" He asked, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me in the middle of the corridor. "And why is that, little raven? You have your sights set somewhere else?" His silvery eyes locked with mine as his hair fell forward across his face, and for a split second I wanted to reach out and push it back. Instead I pulled his hand off of my shoulder and continued walking.

"You know I don't have time for boys. I have my studies. And besides, I hear the boys from Durmstrang are much more dashing anyways."

"Well yeah, if you like big, dark, brutes, then I'm sure they are." He retorted.

"And what girl doesn't like that?" I laughed.

"I would say most of them."

"You keep telling yourself that, Scor."

"Rosie, I-" but whatever he was going to say I didn't hear. He was cut off as the compartment nearest us slammed open and I saw a dark haired girl run out crying, closely followed by my cousin Lily.

"Lil, what's going on?" I called after her.

"Boy troubles, what else?" She called back with a grin, before running after her friend.

"I swear, term hasn't even started yet! How could there already be trouble?" I asked her retreating back.

"Well when you look like that one does, I imagine it would happen rather quickly," Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, so you prefer the dark haired ones yourself, do you?" I retorted.

"Well not necessarily, but for the Zabini girl I would make an exception."

"Of course you would. Didn't you practically grow up with her, anyways?"

"Well of course our parents were friends, but I never paid much attention to her before. Pity."

"Typical male," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now come on, we have to head to the front of the train, we should be arriving soon."


End file.
